¿Annie Cresta? No está loca
by HardLohve
Summary: Es la hora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Los 666666º juegos de la Muerte, van a comenzar. Los fanfickers tienen que asistir a la lectura de esta parodia, para enterarse de lo que acontece allí de verdad. Más con unos Juegos de la muerte a la espera de todo un país... Y de una loca, ya no tan loca, llamada Annie Cresta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. La de Suzanne Collins sí, así que, ya os podéis imaginar que no soy ella.**

**-…-…-**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los Juegos", del foro Hasta el final de la pradera.**

**Como su nombre bien dice, se trataba de parodiar a los personajes y situaciones de la saga y, en especial, las muertes de los tributos.**

**Por eso, esta historia está plagada de absurdeces mayúsculas. (No busquéis la lógica en algunas cosas, porque, simplemente, no la tienen). Así que, ¡quedáis avisados! Y cordialmente invitados a dejarme un review en el recuadrito de abajo.**

**—**

En el distrito 4 del país futurista llamado Panem, situado en los terrenos rocosos del bien desaparecido EEUU y ahora dedicado supuestamente a la pesca, no cabía lugar para el aburrimiento. Ni pensarlo. Y es que vivir en un mundo de holgada economía y continuas comodidades, tenía también sus propias desventajas. La ociosidad era uno de esos inconvenientes. Había que acabar con esa tontería de ponerse de puntillas en la mirilla y guiñar el ojo para poder espiar mejor a los vecinos cuando decidían utilizar su dedo como fuente de petróleos nasales o de hurgamientos anales. Por ende, el aburrimiento gratuito no era bien recibido en esos lares de bienestar y utopía, cuanto menos si de la inacción televisiva se trataba.

De hecho, se decía que la última vez que se produjo verdadera acción en Panem, había sido cuando unos peleles del distrito 13, aludiendo a conceptos absurdos de libertad de expresión y finalización de la esclavitud general, habían intentado poner en marcha un supuesto moderno sistema de rescate laboral donde cada habitante podía encargarse de la profesión que le apeteciera, y donde los Juegos de la muerte se reducían a simples cuentos susurrados en noches de frío y hogueras avivadas.

Por suerte, no lograron salirse con la suya. El Capitolio supo defenderse con el lógico argumento de haber desembolsado demasiados millones y millones de bolsas de oro durante muchos años en la búsqueda, construcción y realización de las Arenas, como para que, encima de colmos, todo fuera al traste, y no se le diera su uso debido. ¡Excéntricos rebeldes! En fin, escalofriantes ideas que se le ocurría a la gente cuando se les dejaba pensar a solas y por mucho tiempo consigo mismos.

Aunque, bien pensado, no era tan raro tamaño intento de traición a los Juegos, porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más podía esperarse de gente tacaña que gustaba de partir y repartir todo cuanto tenían? Gente rácana, eso es lo que eran, unos rácanos que procuraban arrastrar a su pobreza y malvivir a toda la sociedad de Panem.

Los rebeldes protestaron a voz en cuello, amenazaron con huelgas, pelearon a uñas limpias y maldijeron a los culos ricachones que se sentaban de buena gana a contemplar los Juegos y, de paso, también a los pedos que tales culos soltaban y que eran los verdaderos encargados de crear maloliente tensión en los momentos más críticos de la Arena. Pero al final incluso ellos tuvieron que recomponerse, recapacitar sobre tal postura indebida, y admitir que, en el fondo, los Juegos de la muerte eran una gran idea... Y un maravilloso modo de sacar a flote, y nunca mejor dicho, su distrito sumergido.

Por ello, desde el primordial Capitolio, sede de la nación y franco corazón de tantas perdiciones, no se privaban en desgastarse las ideas, a cerebros llenos de ellas, para crear y crear reality shows a diestro y siniestro de cualquier índole posible.

El mejor de todos esos reality shows, eran, por supuesto, los ya mencionados Juegos de la Muerte, espectáculo televisado de veinticuatro envidiables tributos metidos en una espectacular Arena, para dar caché a sus vidas y abandonarlas, de paso, en pro de la gloria y el reconocimiento público.

—

A Annie Cresta ya se le hacía toda una tradición perder a un miembro de su familia en cada nueva edición de los Juegos de la Muerte. Y es que, hasta donde recordaba, era un clásico que uno de los suyos muriese en la Arena. A los muy listos se les daba realmente bien hacer el payaso y quedar en ridículo.

Annie detestaba ser la única de todos sus conocidos que aún no había participado en Los Juegos. Había soñado tantas veces que iba y vencía, que ya ni llevaba la cuenta. Toda su familia, marineros de ojos salmones, sesos de alga y un genio de mar embravecido donde los haya, habían pisado ya la Arena y habían salido más o menos victoriosos de ella.

Su madre, una encantadora mujer llamada Wiress, -reconocida por algunos por el tintineo entrechocado de los frascos medicinales que contenían pastillas anticelulíticas que siempre llevaba sujeto al cuello a modo de prestigioso collar adictivo, y, por ello, conocida por todos con el seudónimo de "Duquesa de Alba", en honor al agudísimo parecido físico que mantenía con a saber qué personaje pintoresco de un siglo pasado que ya nadie recordaba- había triunfado en los pasados Juegos de la muerte, al morir heroicamente de una ruptura del cóccix al resbalar en su propio charco de pis, cual patinadora en su primera pista de hielo.

Su encantador padre Betee, hombre de huraño corazón y conocido carácter conflictivo, también había muerto triunfantemente en otros pasados Juegos, al afirmar ser domador de serpientes. La lástima fue que, como el pobre estaba medio ciego, confundió los nudosos cuerpos de las serpientes por el de un manojo de gruesos cables que se enrolló entorno al cuello. Sudoroso y empapado por los nervios, murió electrocutado al minuto cero de llegar a la Arena. Sí, todo un alarde de sus conocimientos voltaicos.

Pero todo aquello había pasado ya a la historia (y a los vídeos anuales que recopilaban las mejores muertes de la trayectoria de los Juegos), por lo cual ya nada importaba. Esta nueva edición de Los 666666º Juegos de la Muerte no tendría ningún sentido, si la encantadísima protagonista de esta historia, la señorita Annie Cresta, alias FalsaLunática, no fuera nombrada por fin tributo en la Cosecha de aquel nuevo año. ¿Verdad?

Así que sí, como habréis deducido, tributos lectores, Annie Cresta iba a ir a la Arena, y no iba a haber conmiseración alguna que se lo impidiese, dedicados novios que se lo prohibiesen, ni viejas ochentonas envidiosas que se ofrecían voluntarias cuando nadie les había pedido que se ofreciesen.

—

El día de la Cosecha, Annie fue la primera en despertar de todos cuantos vivían en el distrito de pesca. (Bueno, eso es lo que dicen estas líneas, que no son más que la versión fraseada de la chica; lo cierto es que ese dato puede estar bastante distorsionado de la realidad). El caso es que la joven se despertó pronto, muy pronto. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y, como el impulso que la costumbre ya había transformado en un gesto rutinario, escudriñó con ojos legañosos el exterior.

Las ventanas de su dormitorio daban directamente a la calle, y los visillos que pendían arriba del cristal estaban desnudos e inutilizados. Detestaba las cortinas y no creía ponerlas algún día en su dormitorio, pero igualmente mantenía los visillos, destrozados como estaban, porque así daba la apariencia de haber arrancado las molestas telas en un ataque de histeria demencial.

A decir verdad, ninguna de las ventanas de su casa tenían cortinas, persianas, o cualquier otro tipo de telón estúpido creado supuestamente para proteger la intimidad, siendo que eran como eran en realidad obstrucciones que la impedían lucir su teatro a los demás y que, de paso, la hacían más difícil el espionaje a la intimidad de sus vecinos.

Iban a dar las seis de la mañana y ni siquiera los pájaros habían empezado a entonar sus molestos cantos matutinos, pero eso no fue óbice suficiente para que la joven Cresta se dejara convencer y regresara a la comodidad de sus sábanas. Sentía un sueño de mil demonios, mas había una imagen que mantener, y una farsa que alargar un día más en aras de lo que tan seriamente se había propuesto conseguir: participar en los Juegos.

Empezaba a ser una vergüenza para ella y para los restantes miembros de su menguada familia, que todas las papeletas que contenían escritos en el interior su nombre insistieran en esquivar la mano que año tras año se colaba en la urna de cristal utilizado en el sorteo de tributos femeninos.

Al salir al gélido aire de la mañana, se dejó resbalar en el primer sitio fangoso que encontró cual croqueta rebozada en harina; pasó por delante de casas lujosas en los que la chica ni se fijó pero que se menciona en la narración de esta historia porque alguna importancia tendrá, ¿no? Además, nunca sobran las líneas de relleno.

Descalza, el camisón embarrado, los pelos castaños vueltos en todas direcciones y la mirada enrojecida y desenfocada típica de las groguis, comenzó a deambular por todo el distrito como la demente que todos creían que era, cantando a voz en cuello, escupiendo en los majestuosos portales de mármol y, por supuesto, aprovechando el acto teatral para dejar salir a flote su lado más gamberro, arrojando piedras gordas a los cristales de las ventanas que salían a su paso, mientras entre dientes memorizaba la localización de las ventanas rotas, para localizarlas y así poder colarse algún día por una de ellas para mayor regocijo de la cotilla que llevaba dentro, en caso de que tuviera la desdicha de no salir elegida en la cosecha o, peor aún, que saliera vivita y coleando de la Arena.

Observando su imagen reflejada en una pequeña charca que estaba a camino de la plaza del distrito, Annie comprobó, satisfecha, las pintas cochinas que tenía. Eso de ir bien peinada, vestida y maquillada no era lo suyo. Además, había una reputación que mantener, e ir vestida como otra adolescente más, chafaba bastante las cosas.

De sabido era que los fracasados mentores se sentían más inclinados a ayudar a los más cuentistas. Así que, bastaba con que la suerte -o al menos esa era la versión oficial; lo cierto es que dependía más de la buena eficacia de sus trampas- hicieran lo suyo en la Cosecha, que después ella se encargaría de asegurarse la victoria una vez pisada la Arena. Al principio le había resultado muy difícil, la farsa, la experiencia siendo su única maestra, las ansias de triunfar su guía. Pero se había acostumbrado bastante pronto a fingirse loca. Es más, a veces le gustaba. Pero sólo a veces, claro.

Al doblar una esquina, se topó de frente con Finnick Odair, quien también estaba en pleno apogeo de su papel teatral. La vista de Annie lo recorrió sin decoro alguno de arriba a abajo, mientras la imagen del guapo se reflejaba engreída en los grandes ojos de búho de ella. Según la opinión popular de las féminas de Panem, era un chico guapo. Muy guapo. Muchas lo miraban embobadas cuando pasaba junto a ellas con su peculiar aroma de polvos de talco y sardinas podridas.

Sin embargo, Annie detestaba al chico, un tipejo de los que ya no había, un joven sensual de piel fina y porosa, pelo cobrizo de pincho y grasiento, y una mirada verdosa de alguien que se cree lo que los continuos halagos le dicen que es.

Tenía una cara y una figura perfecta, lo que daba alas a su ego, ya de por sí grande, para que se creciera aún más. Con el pecho sacado, el flequillo de color caoba sucia de raya engominada, la nariz curva aspirando con sonora avidez el aire, unos labios finos y cortados que se abrían sin vergüenza mostrando los torcidos y ennegrecidos treinta y dos, las manos reposadas con chulismo en la cintura y una sonrisa de arcadas estampada de oreja a oreja en la cara dejando al descubierto su perfecta dentadura de infarto, el jovenzuelo famosísimo luchaba también y a su manera con salir elegido en la Cosecha.

Al verlo, Annie entonó un grito de histerismo puro y duro que casi le desgañitó la garganta, mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos cual loca huyendo de una horda de venenosos bichos imaginarios o, para la prisma de los mal pensados -conocidos también como los más avispados- como una fanática enloquecida por su ídolo. Al oír la señal, Finnick extendió los brazos al frente y la apretó contra su pecho desnudo.

A excepción de unos calzoncillos de estampados y purpurina y unos zapatos de peluche con antenas, el chico iba desnudo de arriba a abajo, impertérrito ante la piel de gallina que le recubría el cuerpo entero. Alto, atlético, con piel dorada que brillaba por la acumulación de sudor, parecía haber nacido para dar significado a la expresión belleza extraordinaria.

Uno pensaría que sentía frío, el pobre, y uno no andaría mal encaminado. Pero si para ponerse guapo hay que sufrir, para ceder al chantaje de los mentores, también.

—¡Oh, mi cerebro, mi cerebro! —comenzó a aullar Annie, apresurándose a abrir los ojos de forma más exagerada, dándose con sendos índices en ambos lados de la sien mientras hacía cabriolas altísimas y saltaba de una pierna a otra. Ni que no hubiera sido suficiente con el panorama que daba su aspecto desaliñado y su mala fama de loca—. ¡Mi cerebro, Finnick, chochea!

—Tranquila, dulce sirena -decía en voz alta el chico, mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible de Annie sin levantar sospechas-. Estoy aquí contigo; nadie te sigue; tranquila, que yo te protegeré.

Eso sí, durante los momentos en los que se prolongaban las notas más agudas de los gritos de la joven Cresta, Odair aprovechaba para decirle entre dientes a la chica unas cuantas verdades sobre lo que le merecía, a su juicio, la pésima actuación de Annie, y compararlo una y otra vez con lo bien que él bordaba el papel.

Annie era totalmente consciente de la opinión que tenía la gente de su situación. Y es que en teoría, Annie Cresta era una joven cuya mente chocheaba, trastornada por presenciar la muerte de su compañero de distrito, y además muy enamorada de Finnick Odair, un sex symbol de cuidado que se prostituía para salvarle la vida y... Se le habían olvidados los otros por qués.

En fin, el caso es que esa versión era la oficial. Y una gran mentira. Y tras tantos meses explotándola para regocijo de la diversión de sus vecinos, ya no le hacía mucha gracia. Entiéndanla, queridos lectores, si uno iba a fingirse loco de remate, ¿por qué no ser consciente de ello? ¿Dónde estaba la gracia, si no?

Así que el trato era sencillo: ella les daba a la gente lo que querían, que no era otra cosa que una distracción en lo que tardaban en volver a televisarse los juegos, y ellos, los abucheados mentores que habían tenido la cobardía de salir vivos de la Arena, se aseguraban de que todas las papeletas femeninas contuviesen escrito su nombre y únicamente su nombre.

Annie también estaba al tanto de que Finnick Odair, su enemigo juramentado, había firmado otro acuerdo similar con los mentores. Sex symbol sí que era, sí, las cosas como son. (Era tan guapo que uno moría de la impresión al verlo; pero con tan mala envidia de la muerte que ésta les hacía resucitar para volverlo a ver, babear y morir otra vez). Pero la verdad no pasaba de ahí. Tantas descripciones de súper Finnick ya era toda una exageración.

Ni prostitución ni leches; a ese lo que le gustaba era darle al tema, y como no podía hacer de manitas con ella ya que ni en sueños Annie se lo consentía, bien que aprovechaba el muy farsante en desahogarse tras otras faldas o calzones, que si algo bueno podía decirse de Finnick Odair, era que no hacía discriminaciones de sexos.

—Ahora te daré un beso de amor —advirtió amorosamente Finnick, al tanto que el resto de su rizosa castaña rojiza hacía bandera libre por el arrojo del viento matutino—, y tú te tranquilizarás, ¿de acuerdo?

Los pocos viandantes que pasaban junto a ellos -y los muchos mirones que espiaban tras ventanas y cortinas- se detenían, curiosos y conmovidos, abandonando sus quehaceres o sus anónimas rutas, para ver otro desenlace feliz de la entrañable parejita. Ante la velada amenaza de Finnick, los aullidos de Annie frenaron en seco, como la mantequilla rasgada por el filo de un cuchillo. Aquiescentes cabeceos masculinos, románticos suspiros femeninos, y Fannie volvía a ser la mejor pareja de Panem.

—Estoy echo Casi-un-santo —Aseguró el chico tras ver una vez más su triunfo reflejado en las miradas de admiración que le lanzaban, ensanchando una sonrisa de aliento fútil—. Casi-un-santo, te digo.

Annie alzó la cabeza al cielo y puso los ojos en blanco. (Por cierto que en el cielo un par de solitarias nubes algodonosas resaltaban la augurada luminosidad de la mañana. El estado del cielo no es relevante para la historia, pero, lo dicho, detalles tontos como estos son los que hacen poner en situación al lector, y permiten a quien escribe fastidiar al corrector de Word con más palabras a corregir).

El caso es que como Annie no quería dedicarle más pensamientos a la exasperación que en ella despertaba Finnick, lo único que pensó fue que, una semana más y, seguramente y a estas horas, ya estaría en la Arena, rumbo a dar un digno espectáculo como se merecían los amados Juegos.

—¿Casi un santo? —preguntó mientras se retiraba de la cercanía de Odair y se cogía a su brazo con las dos manos, asegurándose primero, eso sí, de que las tuviera lo más sucias y sudadas posibles—. ¿Qué es ser un Casi-un-santo?

La chica sospechaba que lo que más apenaba a Odair de la idea de morir, era que, cuando su fallecimiento hiciera disfrutar a los espectadores y su popularidad subiese aún más como espuma de cerveza a causa de ello, no podría presenciar el mar de corazones rotos que dejaría a su paso. Y es que, si había algo que el cerebro y el inflado ego del chico no ponían en duda, era que todos los chicos y chicas de Panem que tenían un buen armamento entre las piernas con el que proporcionar un ronroneante placer a su tridente particular, se quedarían totalmente encandilados por él, destrozados pero orgullosos, muy orgullosos, de que hubiera muerto como dignamente mandaban los cómputos de los Juegos.

—Bueno, es que no quiero cabrear al personal -aclaró Finnick mientras ambos retomaban la marcha hacia la plaza; iban a ser los primeros en coger sitio—. Al personal de estampa y religión, me refiero. ¿Entiendes? Nunca sabes cuánto van a hacer de las suyas cuando gane los Juegos, suba ahí arriba, y me presente ante la puerta de ese tal san Pedro.

—Entiendo —aseguró Annie. Por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con la postura precavida del chico guapo—. Y más hoy, claro, que saldrás por fin elegido tributo. Con suerte, estarás en el cielo dentro de unos pocos días, pudiendo libremente hacer de las tuyas ahí arriba.

—¡Grr! ¡Shh! ¡Brss! —La cabeza de Odair se sacudió con furia como la de un muñeco de trapo doblado a izquierda y derecha ante la abierta confesión de Annie, al tanto que sus manos creaban aspavientos bajo las narices y los ojos de la sorprendida chica, que empezaron a bizquear por la peligrosa cercanía de sus largas y afiladas uñas ennegrecidas—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Cientos y cientos de personas nos están leyendo en estos momentos. ¡Ahora sabrán de nuestra mentira! Estás loca. Loca, te digo.

—¡Que no! No estoy loca en esta historia —espetó Annie con acritud, lógicamente ofendida por el atrevido descaro del chico—. Me parece que eso ha quedado bastante claro con mi pensamiento de antes. ¡No estoy loca en este fic! —Propinó una fuerte patada al suelo—. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡no soy una chica adolescente que va al instituto y que es la mejor amiga de la siempre doña perfecta Katniss Everdeen!

—¿Cat anis qué? -—inquirió Finnick, sus pobladas cejas corriendo a sombrear esos increíbles ojos verdes —. ¿Te has tragado un gato? ¿O es que acaso quieres un trago de anís?

Annie se dio una palmada en la frente. Acababa de recordar que Finnick nunca había entrado en Fanfiction, así que no tenía ni idea del bumb que ahí había, sobre la deprimente y embustera versión de los Juegos de la Muerte presentada por una tal Suzanne Collins.

—¡Que todo es mentira, niño-guapo!

—Pues a eso me refiero, Ann-Ann -puntualizó Finnick muy estirado, utilizando el apodo que sabía que más enfurecía a la joven Cresta—. Si una farsa tiene que funcionar, ha de ser farsa para todos, y no sólo para algunos muchos.

Mientras hablaban, siguieron andando deprisa por el distrito como si no hubiera mañana. Ya se veía a lo lejos la picuda fachada del edificio de Justicia. La estructura de cristal, mármol y conchas marinas se llamaba edificio de Justicia, aunque, a fuer de ser justos, ninguno de ellos recordaba por qué diantre se llamaba así -ni cual era esa clase de justicia que se había dispensado anteriormente entre sus muros y que había conseguido que fuera nombrado por ello- y qué tenía de malo llamarlo simplemente como el Bloque-de-mármol-cristal-y-conchas-marinas. ¡Con lo chulo que era el segundo nombre!

Annie continuaba cogida del brazo de Finnick y éste, de vez en cuando, le daba palmaditas en la palma a modo de tranquilizante para los indiscretos que a pié o desde el cobijo de sus casas, seguían visualmente las andanadas de la falsa pareja. Aun así, Annie era quien marcaba el paso y precedía el camino. Cuerda o demente, sería ella la primera en llegar al sitio, aun siendo con un par de pasos de diferencia, que eso no cupiera duda en el cerebrito de Odair.

—Pero ellos nos leen... -empezó Annie.

—Da igual -cortó en seco Finnick.

—... Nos siguen...

—¡Da igual! Sé falsa con todos, chica.

—... No pueden decir nada... No viven en Panem.

—Ah, ah. —Estaba desconcertado. Se pasó la mano por la mata de pelo cobrizo que todo el mundo sabía que se lavaba de pascuas a ramos, o quizás nunca—. Bueno, si es así, entonces no pasa nada, supongo.

Y Finnick Odair empezó a soltar palabras malsonantes de todo tipo, macabras y maléficas que espantarían hasta al más villano de todos los villanos, pero que no se reproducirán en este fic porque se supone que la protagonista es Annie, y uno no tiene que cabrear al personaje con el que se participa en el reto, así que, éa, que cada uno se imagine las amenazas más bárbaras y escandalosas que pueda concebir su mente, que todos tan contentos y aquí quien escribe seguirá tan a buenas con el personal del D4.

De todas formas, Annie no le escuchaba. Oía la retahíla que el chico soltaba, sin siquiera molestarse en fingir que atendía. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Finnick como para saberse esa cantanela de memoria. Además, algo más importante que Finnick Odair robaba en esos momentos su atención: había una mosca zumbando a su alrededor intentando arrancarle la suciedad de la embarrada ropa.

—... ¡Son unos hijos de Panem, los muy...! Unos trillados que se creen best sellers. ¡Unos muggles hungerianos! Unos Supercalifragilisticoespialidosos...

Annie torció el gesto, sorprendida. Esa era una palabra muy larga. ¿Cómo sabía Finnick esa palabra tan larga?

—Siento curiosidad por saber cómo convenció éste tío a Suzanne Collins para que le hiciera un amante dedicado —pensó Annie mientras andaba a la par que las largas pisadas de Odair—. ¡Pero si éste es más claro que el cristal.

Seguro que algunos lectores, solitarios y escasos ellos, también se preguntarán lo mismo. Pero, lo dicho, como la historia está protagonizada por Annie Cresta, Annie Cresta desea que penséis únicamente en lo que la atañe a ella, que ahora mismo no es más que su inminente Cosecha, y no en los atributos de un chico de pelo pincho. Más con unos Juegos de la muerte a la espera de todo un país... Y de una loca, ya no tan loca, llamada Annie Cresta.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa —interrumpió Annie muy estirada, soltándose del brazo de Finnick. Estaba harta. Le dolían los oídos de tanto escuchar tantas palabras malsonantes—. Algunas tenemos que ganar una Cosecha.

La expresión ofendida del chico por verse interrumpida su diatriba fue harto gratificante.

—Y algunos te acompañaremos hasta que lo consigas.

—¿Qué significa eso? —replicó Annie en un tono que a sus oídos se le antojaron sumamente peligroso-. Explícate. —Pero Finnick se limitó a soltar una risita burlona. Era exasperante. ¡Con ese chico, nada, nada le salía bien y a derechas!

—Pues que yo también saldré elegido en la Cosecha, so loca -aclaró el joven sin disimular por más tiempo la risa—. ¿O es que ya has olvidado el para qué de tanta farsa?

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Que yo no estoy loca! —chilló Annie con unos ojos de desequilibrada mental. ¡Pero bueno! Aquello ya era el colmo. Una se hacía pasar por un poquito, ¡un poquito! desequilibrada, y obtenía el mote de loca para siempre. ¿Es que aquel tío no se enteraba de nada?—. ¡No estoy loca, te digo! ¡No lo estoy!

—Claro, Ann-Ann —apuntilló el guapo.

—¿No te sientes, incómodo, sin ninguno de tus botes de polvo de talco a la espalda, Finnick? -inquirió Annie con fingida dulzura. Iba a devolver el golpe con ganas—. Ver para creer. Jamás había creído que fueras capaz de salir a la calle sin llevar reservas de talco encima.

Su sonrisa se volvió más empalagosa cuando las manos de Odair volaron a ese notable paquete que contenían sus calzoncillos de purpurina y estampa, donde un bulto con forma sospechosa hacía más pronunciable las dimensiones de sus atributos masculinos.

Contenta, Annie se alejó de Finnick con la cabeza bien alta y los labios bien fruncidos en morritos. Mientras pasaba por entre las tiras de tela roja, blanca y amarilla que dividían la plaza del distrito y que creaban pequeños pasillos para ir a colocarse en el lugar que le correspondía por sexo y edad, se dio un banquete visual con los cuerpos esculturales que se intuían en la fila masculina.

Todos los chicos se habían esmerado más de lo habitual en sus acicalamientos matutinos, y no era para menos. Llevaban a dieta todo el año para tener palmito que lucir en aquel momento. Había que parecer interesante ante las cámaras.

Vio venir a su izquierda a Rue, una chica que le caía mal, mal, pero que mal, mal. Apenas pasaba cinco meses de diferencia a Annie, pero a juzgar por lo espigada y estirada que andaba para parecer más alta, cualquiera habría dicho que le sacaba cinco años de diferencia como mínimo. Era su último año de cosecha -oficialmente; las trampas y sobornos que vendrían a realizarse después ya eran cantar de otro índole- de ahí que se comportara con la indignación que requería no haber salido nunca elegida como tributo.

Al verla, Annie intentó tranquilizarse. También ella sentía pena por Rue. Era muy difícil no compadecerse de Rue, puesto que tantas veces le habían negado el derecho a los Juegos. Y por cada Cosecha perdida de la chica, la vergüenza le obligaba a cambiarse de vecindario. Si no fuera porque siempre intentaba cepillarle el pelo o cortárselo a lo indio americano, a Annie le habría resultado más fácil reprimir el impulso de fulminarla con la mirada cada vez que habría la boca y le empezaba a hablar como se habla a un niño de dos años. Porque sí, había cosas soportables venidas a causa de que todo el distrito la creyera loca, pero lo de intentar ponerla físicamente decente, no entraban ni por asomo en la lista de esas cosas soportables por Annie.

Junto a Rue había un muto muy curioso que hacía la función de los antiguamente conocidos como perros guías. (Ah, claro; aquí hay que aclarar que Rue era tan vaga pero tan vaga, que tenía que comprarse mascotas que vieran por ella). A Annie no le gustaban los animales; le causaban una desconfianza que, a juzgar por cómo la miraban a ella, era un sentimiento mutuo. Mejor verlos a la parrilla, encebollados y sabrosamente condimentados.

Annie dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó del muto Glimer, al que Rue tenía como mascota. El bicho poseía un brillo de inteligencia humana que no le gustaba nada de nada. Capaz que hasta ése muto también se hacía pasar por invención animal y delirante del Capitolio, cuando, a saber, en el fondo, estaba más cuerda que una cuerda.

—¿Estás preparada para perder? —preguntó regocijada Rue mientras se rociaba spray tonificador para tener la piel oscura.

Annie la asestó una mirada impávida, de esas que a las madres les gusta echar a sus hijos cuando les han pillado in fraganti con las manos en la masa. Había visto que muchas chicas la empleaban y que les daba buenos resultados. Al parecer, tendría que practicar más esa mirada, porque a ella no le funcionó. ¿Y cómo iba a funcionar? ¡Si Rue estaba ciega de cojones!

De todas formas, cuando muto Glimer mordisqueó los párpados de Rue para darle a entender a su dueña que alguien la miraba mal, apabullante o no, la mirada de Annie no hizo ningún efecto positivo en la espantosa chica que tenía al lado, ya que ésta frunció la frente, la nariz, los labios y todas las partes de su rostro que podían ser fruncidas, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y le aconsejaba que fuera a ver al sanador del distrito, si es que no se sentía bien. ¡Ja! A ésa lo que le interesaba era que Annie abandonara la fila y así tener menos competencia. Haciendo trampas o no, Annie no iba a ponerle el asunto en bandeja de plata. No señor.

Cruzó los dedos cuando trajeron la urna a la acompañante correspondiente al distrito 4. Una papeleta. ¡Una! Una papeleta que contenía única y exclusivamente su nombre. Pero, ¿y sí...?

La ceremonia de selección de los valientes comenzó. La acompañante del distrito a quien le tocaba sacar las papeletas -cuyo nombre Annie no se molestó en averiguar para que se transcriba en la historia porque no le vino en gana- se acercó a las urnas. Pero decidió hacer el nombramiento de tributos al revés porque sí, porque así lo quiso. Así que, con cara larga, Annie tuvo que soportar estoicamente cómo el tributo nombrado subía con pasos chulescos -y antes que ella- al escenario. Como era de esperar -y para mayor desgracia suya- el tributo masculino no era otro que Finnick Odair.

Y la ceremonia continuó. No obstante, antes de que la Acompañante dijese el nombre de la tributo, una de las chicas se adelantó y gritó a voz en cuello:

—¡ahí sólo hay una papeleta!

—¡Sí, muy bien! —Exclamó la Acompañante, buscando con la mirada a la que osaba intervenir en su momento de gloria—. Sabes contar. Pero, si me disculpas, ahora pasaré de ti un huevo, ¿vale? que aquí lo que más importa es conocer a la tribu...

—¡Pero que eso es trampa! —insistió la anónima chica. Annie alargó el cuello, buscando también a la insolente—. Una selección es entre varias personas. Lo dice la propia palabra.

—Es mi selección —cortó la Acompañante con irritación—, y yo elijo la cantidad de papeletas que me apetezca que haya. —Dicho aquello, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a entonar con voz de cantante de ópera—. ¡Y nuestro tributo es, Annie Cresta!

—Ni siquiera has desdoblado el papel...

—¡Annie Cresta!

—Deberías por lo menos...

—¡He dicho Annie Cresta!

—Pero es que...

—¡Joder, chica, déjalo ya! ¿Estás sorda o qué? Annie Cresta, sube aquí ahora mismo, antes de que esa pedante charlatana me vuelva más loca que tú. —se agarró al micrófono y ladró—. ¡Ahora! ¡Ya!

Cuando oyó salir la última advertencia del micrófono, Annie salió disparada al escenario como si alguien le hubiera pinchado en el culo con un tenedor, no fuera a ser que otro metiche más se ofreciera por ella y se metiera en su destino. Mientras saltaba de alegría y prorrumpía en sonoros vítores, distinguió entre la multitud que se habría a izquierda y derecha ante ella a Rue.

La chica se había encogido tanto sobre sí misma a causa de la decepción, que daba la impresión de ser menuda. Tenía la cara crispada, como si le quedaran segundos para echarse a llorar. Y no era para menos: ya no había vecindario al cual mudarse. El sex symbol asintió con un gesto pedante y satisfecho cuando se posicionó junto a Annie en el escenario.

—

A Annie, el viaje al Capitolio se le fue en un periquete. Y encima, cuando llegaron, les llevaron derechos a sus dormitorios particulares, porque era una nueva edición de los Juegos de la Muerte, y en cada nueva edición de los Juegos de la Muerte, había por lo menos una actividad que se saltaban. Y eso era una regla inamovible. La actividad que se saltaron esa vez fue el desfile inicial. Y las entrevistas. Y la prueba con los vigilantes. Y las comidas. Y los desayunos.

Y las cenas. Y las duchas. Así, la semana pasó volando. Para cuando llegaron a final de semana, Annie estaba que se subía por las paredes de la rabia, del aburrimiento, de la falta de ver a la gente. Según la Acompañante de su distrito, les habían dejado en cuarentena para que así comprendieran lo malo que podía llegar a ser la inactividad, y que así se esmerasen más en dar un excelente espectáculo, llegado el momento de lucirse en la Arena.

Sin embargo, les sacaron de sus dormitorios el día antes de partir a la Arena, ya que era impensable que los tributos no se conocieran veinticuatro horas antes de empezar. Sí, una hora en honor a cada tributo. En el gimnasio, una sala llena de armas y pistas de obstáculos, Annie vio que aguardaban los demás tributos, de pie, con un dorsal enganchado a la camisa en el que se podía leer el número del distrito que correspondía a cada uno, en un círculo cerrado y prieto. Annie y Finnick vieron que quedaba hueco en el círculo y, sin importarles que el orden de colocación fuera según el número del distrito, se metieron por medio y punto.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho a la llegada del entrenador jefe. Cato, dijo que se llamaba. Cato, al que llamaban pesado porque se decía que era capaz de levantar cualquier cosa pesada sin siquiera pestañear, era un chico que lo único que tenía de robusto era la cabeza. El resto de sus miembros eran para echar en la sopa y no sacar con ello más que delgados retales de carne.

—Bueno —comenzó el entrenador—. ¿Con que mañana a la Arena, no? —hubo una oleada de cabeceos aquiescentes—. ¿Y a qué estáis esperando con esos entrenamientos? ¡Arreando, venga!

—¿Y eso es todo cuanto va usted a decir? —preguntó Finnick, sorprendido.

—¡No, tienes razón! Hay algo más: que a ninguno de vosotros se le ocurra volver a tratarme de usted.

—Vale —se corrigió Finnick—. ¿Y eso es todo cuanto vas a decirnos, Cato?

—¡No! Hay algo más: que yo también soy de los distritos, como vosotros.

—¿De qué distrito eres? —se interesó una chica que, en lugar de tener en el dorsal su número, tenía grabado el dibujo dorado de un foxface.

—Soy del —empezó Cato, pero otro tributo, entusiasmado, le cortó.

—Espera, espera. Déjame adivinarlo...

Annie y Cato se volvieron al unísono. Un viejete apocado, pequeño y arrugado, de unos aparentes setenta años, estaba puesto de rodillas en el suelo, las palmas de las manos puestas a modo de rezo implorante. Un rubor bonito le coloreaba las mejillas; al parecer, a pesar de su petición, parecía algo intimidado por ser repentinamente el centro de atención de veintitrés pares de ojos.

—Primero preséntate, ¿no? —hizo notar Cato, enojado. ¡De verdad, ¡vaya tela con los viejos! Ya ni educación tenían.

—Soy Coriolarius Snow —le echó un buen vistazo de arriba a abajo—, pero, por ser tú, precioso, puedes llamarme Snow.

—Pues por ser tú, viejete, más te vale que sólo me llames Cato.

—¡Ñaaam, ñam ñam! ¡Peleón, me gusta! —Y la forma en que se comía el bien formado cuerpo del entrenador lo afirmaba con creces—. Veamos... ¿Eres del distrito 12?

Cato dio un brinco de sobresalto.

—¿De esos mineros deprimentes? —se indignó el muchacho, y con razón—. ¿Estás loco o que?

—Ah, es verdad. Tienes pinta de no estar amargado. Lo siento. —Snow inclinó la cabeza con respeto—. ¿Del distrito 11, entonces?

Cato espantó la sugerencia con un gesto displicente.

—Ni siquiera sé deletrear agricultura —bufó con orgullo—. ¿Cómo voy a ser de esos quevenden hierba?

El viejete meditó un segundo.

—Bueno, vale. ¿Del distrito 13?

—¿Ah, coño! ¡Pero es que ese distrito existe?

Snow sonrió ampliamente con sus labios babosos y sangrientos. Le caía bien aquel grandullón.

—¿Del cuatro?

—¿Huelo a pescado?

—Del 3.

—No vengo enchufado.

—Vale. Pues o eres habitante del distrito 5, o eres un extraterrestre que se ha colado en Panem. —El viejete entendía de cálculos—. No quedan más distritos, y estás demasiado bueno para plantear la idea de que no seas de este mundo.

—No soy muy listo, lo reconozco —confesó Cato acariciándose pensativo la barbilla—, pero, juraría que aún te quedan por nombrar siete distritos más, por lo menos.

—Ya, pero es que esto se hace eterno.

—Inténtalo, inténtalo.

Snow se demoró unos segundos en contestar. Mientras meditaba, dejó de respirar oxígeno a pulmones abiertos porque prefirió obstruirse la nariz y esnifar el mareante olor de dos rosas blancas que llevaba mimosamente colgando de sus orificios nasales.

—Vale —dijo finalmente—, bueno. Pues quizás seas del...

—¡Bah, olvídalo, señorito Sabelotodo! Tu tiempo ya ha pasado. Del 2. Soy del distrito 2. —Cato dio una palmada fuerte que retumbó por todo el gimnasio—. Y ahora, ¡poneros a entrenar!

Annie sentía un hambre canina. Decidió alimentarse antes de empezar a entrenar. Tenía pensado acercarse a uno de los carros que contenían una pila de apetitosos manjares y sentarse después en las gradas para comer tranquila. Estaba a punto de alcanzar una cesta de pan, cuando alguien le empujó por la espalda. Annie perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nalgas al suelo.

Al incorporarse y darse la vuelta, se topó de frente con un chico fornido, no muy alto, con el pelo largo y platino y unos ojos de cervatillo. A pesar de que tenía a Annie de frente, su mirada no estaba fija en ella, sino en las cestitas de panecillos que la chica tenía detrás.

—¡Eih! Me has empujado —hizo notar muy lúcidamente Annie.

—Quiero pan —respondió el chico, sin apartar los ojos de los panes.

—¡Me has empujado! —repitió la chica, indignada.

—Pan, pan, ¡quiero pan!

Las disculpas no iban a llegar por su parte. Aun sospechándolo, Annie no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Qué bah.

—¡Pero pide perdón, al menos!

—¡Pásame esos panes ahora mismo! —Cada vez alzaba más la voz. No apartaba la vista de la docena de cestitas que contenían los panes hechos a imagen de las profesiones de los distritos—. ¡Que me los pases! ¡Son míos! Son mis tesoros... ¡Son mis panes! ¡Quiero pan, quiero pan, dame pan!

El chico columpiaba el peso del cuerpo en la punta de los pies. Respiraba con agitación y temblaba visiblemente. A Annie sus síntomas de trastornado le importaban un bledo. ¡Le dolía el trasero!

¿Es que no te han enseñado a...?

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. En menos de lo que se tardaba en decir "educación", Annie volvía a estar despatarrada en el suelo. El chico rubio pasó sobre ella como un rayo y se abalanzó sobre los panes. Los agarró a manos llenas, metiéndoselos de cualquier manera en la boca, en las orejas, en los bolsillos... E incluso algunos fueron a desaparecer bajo sus calzoncillos.

Annie se quedó atónita. ¿Pero qué clase de bichos raros daba el Capitolio? (Fue hablar la más cuerda de todas). Se incorporó, adolorida, rezando a todos los constructores de todas las Arenas de todos los juegos de la Muerte, que ojalá esos panes le sentasen fatal al estómago del chico raro ése. Miró entorno a ella, para ver cómo se lo habían tomado los demás tributos.

Pero, a parte de ella y de una chica de larga melena oscura que estaba a su lado con una gigante hacha en la mano, nadie parecía estar prestando atención. Bueno, pensó Annie, tal vez ella era la rara, por sorprenderse por semejante comportamiento.

—¿Quién es ése tío? —le preguntó a la chica en cuyo dorsal había dibujado un gran número siete fosforito.

—Uno del doce —contestó, torciendo los labios en una mueca burlona—. No sé su nombre, pero aquí lo llamamos El chico del pan.

El chico del pan... ¡Pues el mote le venía a pelo! Una vez hubo quedado servido, El chico del pan regresó a sus prácticas feliz y contento; eso sí, tenía los bolsillos -y ciertas partes anatómicas- abultadas de forma considerable.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien —pronosticó la chica del distrito de madera viéndolo alejarse.

—¿Quién —preguntó Annie, entusiasmada—. ¿Tú y yo?

La chica del D7 miró a Annie de arriba a abajo. Los pelos desordenados, la ropa desarreglada, la mirada ora ausente, ora extasiada... Sus labios se curvaron aún más.

—Por supuesto, chica loca —afirmó—. Cómo no.

La sonrisa de Annie se borró de un plumazo. Los dientes le chirriaron como goznes sin desengranar, y su expresión ilusa se tornó en una muy irritada. No era posible que incluso ahí, en el capitolio, ese condenado apodo le persiguiese. ¡Y todo por una cruel versión de ésa tal Collins! No era justo. Nada justo.

—¡No soy ninguna chica loca! —Bramó Annie, adelantándose un paso y señalando con un puño acusador—. No. te. Atrevas. A. Repetir. Eso. Annie. Me llamo Annie Cresta. ¿Queda claro?

—Johanna —se presentó la otra, riéndose a bocajarro delante de la cara de la consternada Annie—. Me llamo Johanna Mason. Entre El chico del pan, tú y yo, creo que la diversión está garantizada en estos Juegos.

—¡Oh, gracias! —Exclamó Annie totalmente calmada ante el halago. Por fin alguien que la consideraba divertida—. ¿Y por qué lo dices?

Las cejas de Johanna se arquearon con elocuente burla, antes de que la chica se diera la vuelta y regresara a sus entrenamientos. Mientras se alejaba, aclaró por encima del hombro:

—Pues porque los dos sabéis cómo poneros en el papel de divas de verdad.

Annie no sabía cómo tomarse esa declaración. Se masajeó el adolorido trasero; sacudió la cabeza, y, finalmente, decidió felicitarse porque alguien que no era ni de su familia ni de su distrito la había encontrado divertida.

Mientras comía, se le acercó una chica de mejillas flacas pero sonrosadas que no quitaba ojo de encima a unos rubiales. Tenía una sonrisa de lo más tonta en la cara, y sus ojos, grises como cielo ceniciento, no cejaban de dirigirle miradas de ternera embelesada al chico del pan.

A sus espaldas había un joven guaperas cuyo semblante denotaba una expresión de profundo desagrado; quedaba más que evidenciado que consideraba tonta a su amiga por mirar al rubiales como si fuera una mentecata. Annie sacudió la cabeza y no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con la negativa silenciosa del moreno. En esos momentos, Peeta Mellark -sí, Annie se había enterado del nombre gracias a la tributo del distrito 12- miró hacia la dirección de Everdeen y luego pasó de largo, como si no hubiera reparado en su presencia. Aun con todo, Annie no pudo más que sentir conmiseración por la chica de nombre de gato: Katniss era tonta por fijarse en alguien cuyo pelo hacía competencia al amarillento sol, pero nada le habría costado a él fijarse un poco en la alterada joven.

—¿Es guapo, a que sí? —Preguntó Katniss con una espantosa mueca en los labios que pretendía ser sonrisa de enamorada. Annie prefirió hacerse la sorda, pues a palabras mentirosas, oídos listos.

¿Peeta, guapo? ¡Peeta, guapo! Observó al chico una segunda vez, por si es que se había saltado algún atributo que lo hiciera acreedor de tal halago. Pero si al primer vistazo lo encontró un bicho raro, en la segunda lo halló más estrambótico aun si cabe.

Con ese pelo rubio rubísimo que dañaba a la vista. Esos ojos claros clarísimos cuyos iris azules se perdían entre tanta acuosidad azulada. Esos labios rojos rojísimos que parecían contener toda la reserva de carmín de Panem, y ni hablar de la rara forma de sus orejas... ¿Guapo? No, no lo era, aunque sí resultaba agradable a la vista. Demasiado soso para su gusto, eso sí, y eso era lo que le habría gustado decirle a Katniss. Pero, sabiamente, se ahorró la saliva.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo? —preguntó en cambio.

—Ah —desestimó Katniss, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a su fiel amigo—. Annie, te presento a Gale Hawthorne.

El susodicho era un chico al que se le podía calificar de demasiado. Demasiado alto; demasiado pelo en la cabeza; demasiado serio; demasiada piel olivácea; con unos pies y unas manos demasiado grandes, muy desproporcionadas para su tamaño. Tras el cogote, un remolino de pelo oscuro le otorgaba cierta semejanza con una oveja, y el estado de su ropa, sumamente arrugadas, hicieron sospechar a Annie que había estado enfrascado en algo que más les valdría desconocer a los niños pequeños y a los mayores de mentes sensibles.

Annie le saludó -intentando no fijarse mucho en su cuerpo perfecto y buenorro sobre cien- pero el chico sólo tenía ojos para Katniss. Y Katniss sólo tenía ojos para Peeta. Y Peeta sólo tenía ojos para... Sus bien preciados panes.

Cuando Annie terminó de comer, buscó con los ojos al tributo del distrito 2 y entrenador jefe. Había llegado el momento de quitarse el apodo de loca y pasar a llamarse más bien "La conquistadora". Pero Cato estaba enfrascado en una lección impartida de fuerza. Consistía en a ver cuál de todos los varones levantaba el bulto más pesado. Y no, no había entrenadores de por medio; y ni falta que hacía, ya que era el propio tributo del D2 quien impartía las lecciones.

Annie dejó a Hawthorne levantando a pulso la cinta de correr y pasándosela de una mano a otra, sin más resuello que sus carrillos hinchados de aire. A Odair tratando de levantar a pulso la pared lateral de la estancia. Y a Peeta Mellark encorvado, sudoroso y jadeante, con un puñado de los grasientos y desprendidos pelos de Finnick en cada mano. Sobraban las palabras para resolver la incógnita de cuánta acumulación de basura llevaba el sex symbol en el cogote.

Tras asentir bruscamente con la cabeza a cada realización de los chicos, Cato se alejó a pasos cortos vivos de la estancia, sosteniendo una delgada y afilada aguja de coser en la mano y haciendo todo un alarde de aguantar el pesadísimo y letal arma con tan solo una mano. No pretendía ser mal pensada ni nada por el estilo, pero Annie estaba segura de que el joven no aguantaría por mucho más el peso, y que soltaría la aguja en cuanto estuviera seguro de que nadie le veía.

—

Mañana, ya, la segunda parte.

¿Reviews? Y se lo mandaré a Peeta en forma de panes, jajaja


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. La de Suzanne Collins sí, así que, ya os podéis imaginar que no soy ella.

-…-…-

Segunda parte del reto "Parodiando los Juegos", del foro Hasta el final de la pradera. (Nótese en todo momento el sarcasmo del título de la historia.

—

El Estadio en el que les soltaron al día siguiente resultó ser una Arena repetida. Parecía serse que en el Capitolio estaban faltos de ideas -o que ellos también habían oído mucho Suzanne por aquí, collins por allá- ya que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un reloj letal. Cada hora, una nueva prueba mortal se desataba en el campo de batalla, y cada minuto, los tributos intentaban hacer todo lo posible por no llegar vivos a ella puesto que, morir simplemente a causa de una prueba de los vigilantes, no era muy digno. No era una deshonra, claro, pero vamos, ahí quedaba la puntilla... Annie logró hacerse con una aguja y un telescopio, antes de que empezase el baño de sangre.

Se alejó pronto del campo de batalla. Se introdujo en las zonas más enrevesadas del estadio, y como no era muy buena trepando, procedió a clavar la aguja en el estómago del primer tributo corpulento que encontró, que no era otro que un tal Thresh. Lo tuvo sujeto a un árbol y aullando de dolor mientras ella se trepaba como mono a su espalda. Enfocó el telescopio y, cruzada de piernas sobre el pobre tributo del distrito 11, se sentó a observar a través del telescopio cómo más allá se desarrollaba el abandonado sitio de batalla. Diez o doce cuerpos estaban tirados en el suelo, más muertos que un filete.

Otros dos tributos, Brutus y Enobaria, los únicos supervivientes que estaban a la vista, no se decidían a ver cuál de ellos caía antes, así que se dedicaban a darse cabezazos entre ellos mismos, cual centauros chocando animosamente las testas. El primero que moría, ganaba. Así de simple era la cosa. Al final murieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y es que una de las veces que le tocó a Brutus devolver el golpe, el aturdido hombre no apuntó donde debía. Su cabeza se coló en la abierta boca de Enobaria, como balón en la portería, haciendo que la mujer muriera destentada y viendo estrellas. Annie no sabía si es que Brutus tenía la cabeza muy pequeña, o es que Enobaria tenía por boca una gran cueva oscura. El caso es que la muerte de él, llegó cuando su diminuta cabeza quedó perforada y coronada por los agudísimos dientes de Enobaria, en una burda parodia de las coronas de espadas.

Cuando Annie hubo terminado de observar cómo un aerodeslizador se llevaba a los primeros muertos, ya habían caído más de la mitad de los tributos. Se bajó de la espalda de Thresh sin más agradecimiento a su ayuda que una palmadita en la espalda. Iba a alejarse cuando se percató de que el árbol en el que había obligado a apoyarse al chico del 11 era un manzano bien cargadito. Annie robó una manzana. El fruto era rojo, apetitoso, llamativo; Annie clavó la aguja en la manzana para ver si estaba crujiente. Cuando extrajo la aguja, la cabeza de esta, antes manchada por la propia sangre de Thresh, salió limpia, reluciente. Frunció el ceño. No era muy buena con los frutos, vegetales y demás, así que no quería arriesgarse a probarlo sin estar completamente segura. Hizo una pausa premeditada, y después se lo ofreció en son de paz a Thresh. Y menos mal, porque el chico cayó redondo al suelo al primer mordisco, profundamente dormido.

—¿Dónde he visto yo esta escena antes? —Meditó Annie mientras saqueaba al, de momento, descartado tributo—. Alguien desmayado por comer una manzana... Una manzana envenenada por su propia sangre... —Sí, le sonaba—. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Pero por más que lo intentó, no, nada ni nadie le venía a la cabeza en esos momentos. Sintiéndose culpable, Annie arrancó de otro árbol una flor rosada, florecida, llena de rocío, el néctar que todo el mundo sabía que llamaba a los príncipes al rescate y que evitaría que el pobre tributo muriera de hambre. Lo colocó en la entreabierta boca de Thresh, se alejó del cuerpo caído del chico, y se adentró aún más en el bosque. No había dado una docena de pasos, cuando, con un crujido que seguramente había oído hasta el más sordo de Panem, Odair le salió al paso.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —espetó Annie, empuñando con un diestro giro de muñeca su todopoderosa aguja de coser.

—He visto ese Fanfiction del que me hablaste el otro día —explicó Finnick. Parecía bastante afectado—. Y, ¡no soy nada si no estoy contigo! A tu lado soy guapo, irresistible, protector, el salvador de las damiselas desequilibradas. Me he dado cuenta de que, ¡quiero ser como ése Finnick que pintan esos fickers flipaos!

—Pero tú, tú, tú. —Annie no sabía ni por donde cogerlo—. ¿Estás tonto, loco, o te lo haces?

—¡Oh, no, mi loca rescatada! Yo sólo...

—¿Cómo me has llamado? ¡Los ojos de Annie relucían con la misma loca malicia propia de una… Ejem… Acosadora. Sí, esa era la palabra. Acosadora—. ¡No vuelvas a...!

—Vale, vale —cortó Finnick poniéndose en marcha—. ¿Qué tal si discutimos esto mientras nos largamos de aquí? Estoy viendo venir una niebla muy fea que no me gusta nada de nada.

Annie no se hizo de rogar. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería Finnick. Los dos salieron corriendo, acelerados, sobornado uno por la idea de ponerse a salvo para poder echarse sus inseparables polvos de talco en la ingrata piel, y la otra porque aún le escocía la última alusión a su estado mental, y ansiaba de ganas de enganchar al tipejo del tridente para propinarle unos buenos golpazos. En el recorrido que ambos realizaron les salió al paso una umbrosa hilera de árboles que bordeaba el lago, hasta que sus piernas, las cuales lograban que el mantillo de las hojas caídas crujiera quedamente bajo sus pisadas, fueron a dar de lleno con una despejada zona bañada calurosamente por el radiante sol.

Estaban corriendo todavía, alejándose como alma que lleva el diablo de la endemoniada niebla, cuando unos gritos agudos captaron su atención. Jadeantes, se detuvieron, curiosos, y fueron a mirar por el alboroto. Una niña rubia, montada a horcajadas sobre una gorda vaca lechera, estaba de espaldas a ellos, riñendo a una compungida Katniss Everdeen. Al ver que los ojos de su regañada se dirigían hacia ellos, la niñita hizo girar grupas a la vaca y descubrió a Annie y Finnick espiándoles. Annie la reconoció por las dos flechas, de cazadora de amazona, que llevaba colgada en los lóbulos de las orejas a modo de pendientes.

A pesar de su juventud, la tal Primrose Everdeen tenía en su rostro un permanente gesto avinagrado; y si a eso se le sumaba su postura en jarras –lo cual era toda una proeza ya que iba sentada- la barbilla que sobresalía por delante, y el dedo admonitorio con el que volvía a regañar a su hermana mayor, no era de extrañar que la opinión generalizada sobre la chiquita se mantuviese en la afirmación de que se le habían acabado esos pozos de dulzura, ingenuidad e inocencia de los que tanto había hecho gala con anterioridad.

Annie no logró descifrar el motivo de la bronca que le caía a la abochornada Katniss. Le bastó con oír "Peeta, pan, persecución", para perder el interés sobre el tema. Increíblemente, Katniss aguantaba la lluvia de palabras con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de niña enfurruñada en el semblante. Era evidente que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia la bronca, pero que tampoco se atrevía a pararle los pies a su hermana pequeña, la más sensata de entre las dos. No obstante, Lady, la vaca, otra que estaba harta de diatribas, le hizo el favor de callar a la inspirada niña.

Poniéndose sobre los cuartos traseros, se estiró, y se estiró, y se estiró, hasta acabar a dos patas. La pobre vaca creía que así se deshacería de Prim, pero la chica estaba hecha de una pasta más dura, así que ni al caso. Se agarró a las riendas con más fuerza y, acomodándose todo lo que podía en la nueva postura, continuó regañando firmemente a su hermana. Aquello fue la gota que calmó la paciencia de Lady.

Implacable, la vaca se dejó caer de espaldas, las cuatro patas moviéndose en el aire como molinos de viento, con Prim todavía subida a su grupa. Un último: ¿me oyes, Katniss? Y su voz quedó silenciada para siempre, aplastada por la tonelada de carne de vacuno que se le vino encima. Lady no se levantó hasta que no sonó el gong que anunciaba la muerte de su dueña. Se incorporó. Se sacudió el polvo, y como en realidad no era tributo, se fue brincando de la Arena, feliz, porque por fin era libre.

—Una menos, oye! —Fue todo cuanto se dijo Annie cuando vinieron a por el aplastado cuerpo de Prim—. Más de la mitad, y ninguno ha tenido la muerte más absurda todavía. Vamos bien, bien.

—

Y así, Annie, Katniss, Finnick y Gale pasaron a ser improvistos aliados. Cada vez que encontraban un llano en el que acampar, utilizaban la larga trenza de Katniss para barrer un poco el sitio. Que fueran tributos, no significaba que tvieran que dormir en sitios sucios. Con la convivencia, Annie pronto se dio cuenta de que La Katniss Everdeen era una mentirosa. Pronto entendió, mejor que nadie, que la cazadora siempre había querido ser famosa. (Los flashes de cámaras indiscretas, la persecución a lo película de acción de los paparacci tras su culete gruñón, eran cosas que, sabía, ponían morada a la chica del distrito 12). No, no se llevaban muy bien, pero Everdeen aprovechaba cualquier momento, cualquier fuente, cualquier sitio, para darse a conocer... Sí, como ahora. Dado que había hecho un pacto de apoyo con Everdeen, la protagonista de la historia permite que Everdeen se salga con la suya (bah, además que así también se desvela la verdadera cara de Katniss, que Annie estaba bastante cansadilla de su cantinela de querer intimidad, cuando en realidad la chica deseaba todo lo contrario). El caso es que las líneas de antes están destinadas, según Annie cedió a Katniss, a que cuando llegue el momento de que la muchacha del D12 muera, los lectores corran a esas líneas, y lean sus breves memorias, hagan multitud de copias de ellas, las consideren su autobiografía, y creen un club exclusivo donde se hable sólo de ella y únicamente de ella, nada de Peeniss ni Galeniss ni Catoniss ni Finniss ni Snowniss de por medio.

—¿O sea que, tú y Peeta? —inquirió Finnick rezagándose para hablar con Katniss. —Se sacó el bote de talco de un bolsillo interior -muy interior- y comenzó a aplicárselo en la cara de forma generosa.

—¿Y tú y, la loca? —preguntó Everdeen a su vez.

Annie se detuvo y se volvió echa una furia.

—En realidad no hay nada entre ellos —intervino el hosco Gale. Era la primera vez que Annie le oía hablar, y tuvo que hacer un ímprobo esfuerzo por centrarse en la defensa de su cordura y no dejarse dominar por un instinto primitivo que le pedía a gritos que saltase en esos momentos sobre Hawthorne y le enseñase al chico la gran mejora que había entre una remilgada del 12 y, bueno, ella misma.

—Si vuelves a llamarme loca, te convertiré en una chica en llamas. —Lo dijo poniendo una cara de tan mal bicho que, de haberlo visto, seguro temblarían hasta los mutos—. ¿Entendido?

Las llamas de furia que se incendiaron en los grises ojos de la chica hicieron pensar a Annie que Everdeen iba a estrangularla ahí mismo, pero finalmente Katniss se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a marcharse farfullando a boca cerrada. Evidentemente, Gale desapareció tras ella. Mientras sus figuras se perdían a lo lejos, Annie se fijó que el amigo cazador estaba al borde del colapso. Tanto enchochamiento no era bueno. El amor no correspondido de Katniss iba a ser su sentencia. Ya lo creía Annie que lo sería, lo decían los miles y miles de fics que le hacían sombrío y malo malote porque en la versión de esa tal Collins, ella le cambiaba por ese panadero de pacotilla. Aunque claro, tampoco es que confiara en que el Chico del pan acabase mejor, visto lo visto la crueldad de la norteamericana para con su suerte mental.

—¿Y tú que! —escupió Annie a Finnick girándose hacia él. El inconsumado calentón despertado por la visión del gruñón número uno de Panem le volvía más irascible de lo habitual—. ¿Por qué no te vas con ellos?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero ser el Finnick de Fanfiction. Y, para ello, necesito de tu imagen de… Santa.

Soltando un bufido, Annie lo dejó ahí plantado. No obstante, no se libró de su presencia por mucho tiempo. Al cabo de unos segundos Odair volvía a andar junto a ella, la sonrisa radiante en los labios, el tridente en una mano, y los inconsumados polvos de talco en la otra.

—

Al día siguiente, se toparon cara a cara con Effie Trinket. En esta ocasión, fue Finnick quien se encargó de dejarla fuera de combate. Utilizando esos encantos masculinos que tantos buenos polvos le concedía, se acercó a la repipi chica de pelo rosa y tacones de infarto.

—Hueles mal, Effie —olisqueó el aire entorno a la jovencita—. Muy, pero que muy mal.

—¿Qué? —el timbre estridente de su voz hizo espantar a los charlajos que esperaban su turno para molestar. Fastidiados ellos, los pajarracos decidieron huir y volver al día siguiente a torturar a los tributos sobrevivientes.

Finnick se aproximó más aún y chocó la cintura contra la de la llorosa Effie.

—Que hueles mal, cariño. Recuerdas eso de, cabeza alta y sonrisita? Pues con la peste que despides, ¡no funciona!

—Pe—pe—pero —tartamudeó la capitolina—. ¡Pe—pe—pero!

—Sí; así como te cuento.

Effie se apresuró a pedir a voz en cuello un bote de colonia. Se gastó el regalo de sus únicos patrocinadores en apenas cien rociadas.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó después con voz trémula—. ¿Huelo mal ahora?

Finnick volvió a acercar el trasero con disimulo a las caderas de la chica. Soltó lo que tenía que soltar junto a ella, fingió lo que tenía que fingir oler, y después dijo:

—¡Por Panem, Effie! Hueles peor que nunca, preciosa.

La pelirrosa comenzó a hiperrespirar. Jamás, en toda su vida, le había sobrevenido tamaña vergüenza. ¿Oler, oler mal, y encima delante de Finnick Odair? ¡Prefería morir! Y la maloliente peste del sex symbol de Panem pronto le concedió el deseo. Cayó redonda a los pies de Finnick, envuelta aún en las fulminantes ventosas de su amor platónico.

—

En el segundo día cayeron otros tributos. Y en el tercero otros. Y en el cuarto otros tantos. El más importante que cayó fue el vejetas de Snow. (Esa vez Fannie no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto, lo juraron por los polvos de talco de Finnick y por el cerebro de Annie; aunque, sabiendo lo que se sabe de esa mente tocada del ala, no es seguro hasta qué punto es fiable esa limpieza de manos). Supuestamente ni siquiera estaban presentes, pero como los vigilantes se sentían generosos por lo bien que iba la edición, pasaron en rererereretransmisión la muerte peculiar del hombre de las rosas.

A la vieja usanza de los cuentos infantiles, parece serse que Snow se decidió a despertar a la doncella Thresh. Le arrebató la rosa de los labios y le hizo el boca a boca. Marca histórica, porque por primera vez, la táctica de reanimación sirvió para todo lo contrario. Tenía tanto veneno en el aliento, que este perforó igualmente los pulmones del tributo del 11, con lo que Thresh terminó de saltar del todo al otro barrio. Por lo visto, muerto de aflicción, el buen salvador Snow había decidido consolarse con la rosa. Creyéndose a solas y en la intimidad de su solar familiar, el necesitado hombre procedió a desabrocharse los calzones y a pasarse la blanca y hermosa flor por su consumado atributo masculino.

Con lo que no contó fue con esos pequeños insectos que suelen colarse entre pétalo y pétalo. Y su condena fueron dos rastrevíspulas que vieron más cómodo e interesante cambiar su nido a la venosa y tuberosa cabeza del miembro peludo y viril de Snow. Una vez conocida la historia, Annie por fin entendió el por qué de los potentes alaridos que aquella mañana habían despertado a toda alma viviente del estadio.

—

En el sexto día, cerca del mediodía, Annie y Finnick se encontraron cara a cara con el rubiales del distrito 12.

—¡Eih, Mellark, Mellark! ¡Tú eres Peeta! —Gritó Annie corriendo para seguir las saltarinas pisadas del chico—. Verdad o no.

—Verdad.

Ante la escueta respuesta, Annie insistió:

—¿Eres tímido?

—Algo.

El chico del pan puso cara de ensoñado mientras se acariciaba el pecho. Annie pensó que ese algo, no hacía justicia a la realidad.

—¿Eres enamoradizo?

—Puede.

—¿Eres El chico del pan?

—Orgullosamente.

—¿Y sueles llevar algún trozo de pan encima?

—Siempre.

—¿Me das uno, por favor?

El rostro de Peeta se ensombreció de inmediato ante aquella petición. ¡Con lo bien que iban las cosas! Se llevó las manos al pecho, donde parecía haber resguardado esta vez los panes, retrocediendo y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y disparando hostilidad plena desde el fondo de sus ojos angelicales. Annie esperó. No creía que fuera a recibir algo, pero por intentarlo que no quedase. El chico miró a su alrededor y se percató de que había vigilantes, ciudadanos y patrocinadores entorno a ellos. Para no quedar como un tacaño ante los invisibles pero existentes espectadores, Mellark apartó cuatro miguitas de pan. Las contó metódicamente, y se la extendió a Annie con labios tensos, ojos cerrados, cara pétrea y una expresión sumamente doliente.

Annie, perpleja, se llevó las migas a la boca y se las comió rápidamente, no fuera a que Mellark cambiara de opinión. E hizo bien, porque a juzgar por cómo le miraba el chico, poco le faltaba para exigir en devolución sus preciadas migas de pan, y a la Beta lo que pensasen los demás.

—Gracias —musitó Annie. Porque el pan estuviera muy bueno y la mirada que le lanzaba Peeta fuera muy mala, no significaba que tuviera que olvidar sus modales—. Eres muy generoso.

Ya, ya. Generoso.

—¡Ah, ah! —Exclamó Finnick excitado, espiando desde las rendijas de su casi consumado bote de talco—. ¡Mira, Pita-pan, quién viene por ahí!

Un tic nervioso contrajo la nariz de Peeta. El chico del pan esbozó una sonrisa forzada mientras farfullaba a saber qué sobre huir de Everdeen. Cuando vio venir a lo lejos la figura de Katniss, característica ella sola por la larguísima trenza que se columpiaba a su espalda, Peeta retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se alejó a la carrera. Antes de que a Annie le diese tiempo a parpadear dos veces, el chico ya se había esfumado sin dejar más rastro que un olor apetitoso de pan de horno flotando en el aire.

—¡espera! —Gritó Annie corriendo a su encuentro—. No te vayas, tú, espera! —No veía a Peeta por ninguna parte. Rebuscó en el suelo y vio un reguero de migas de pan. Las siguió, sabiendo que esas sí que le llevarían directamente a Peeta.

Miró por encima del hombro, a ver por dónde venía Everdeen, pero al único que localizaron sus ojos fue al pesado de Odair. Se extrañó. ¿Es que acaso la tributo del 12 había aprendido a esfumarse? Sin embargo, un revuelo, delante, le hizo comprender lo que pasaba realmente: Katniss había decidido ir por la otra dirección y acorralar al Chico del pan por ahí. Annie se detuvo. Estaba cansada de correr. Además: sabía que, tarde o temprano, volvería a ver a Mellark. El chico preferiría retroceder que aguantar a Everdeen. Seguro. Y no se equivocó en sus suposiciones.

Medio minuto después, Peeta Mellark apareció, seguido al instante de la siempre servicial y suicida Chica en llamas quien, a su vez, arrastraba a sus espaldas la huraña y gruñona persona de Gale.

-—Peeta, tienes que quererme. Peeta, tienes que elegirme. Peeta —iba entonando con ritmo tras la esbelta figura del chico, cuya cabellera rubia como hilo de oro fundido, larga hasta la cintura, suelta como melena de león fiero, se ondeaba al son de su canto y no de los largos pasos de su dueño—. Peeta, si no me quieres, ¡me suicidaré! ¡Arderé en llamas! ¡Moriré de hambre!

Katniss lo detuvo del brazo y, aunque a duras penas, logró obligarlo a volverse de frente para mirarlo a los ojos con intensa e intensísima intensidad. El chico del pan observó con expresión ensombrecida la mano que le retenía desde el codo. Era el brazo que sostenía otro nuevo trozo de pan. Al parecer, lo que más le preocupaba al joven panadero era el bienestar de sus panecillos.

—Bueno es saberlo —musitó finalmente Peeta. No era una voz suave, gentil, serena, ni de ninguno de los otros y cansadísimos epítetos en los que sus seguidores siempre se empeñaban en describirlo. Que bah. La voz de Peeta Mellark era agudísima, de pingüino terrorífico, de esas que te dan ganas de taparte las orejas al oírlas por miedo a quedarte sordo—. Pero es que resulta, mi queridísima Katniss, que si empiezo a quererte, acabaré siendo Pata-palo, Cerebro-formateado, Chico-en-llamas, y no sé que otras lesiones más. —La miró de arriba a abajo con total apatía—. ¿Me entiendes, verdad? No te pongas nunca un sinsajo, y todos ahorraremos en disgustos.

Movió el brazo para soltarlo de la presa de Katniss. Al ver que no podía, pasó los preciados panes que, vulnerables, tenía en la mano a un lugar más seguro y privado. Al instante, Gale se adelantó. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de su amada y proclamó a vivo pulmón en los oídos de la destrozada Everdeen:

—Te lo dije. El sinsajo es el problema. Te pesa demasiado. Abandónalo, Katniss. Déjalo; y deja a ese. Ámame a mí.

—¡Pero Peeta! —Exclamó Katniss apartando la cabeza de los gritos de Gale, sin permitirse parpadear ni apartar la vista de Mellark, no fuera a ser que al hacerlo, él se le esfumara de nuevo—. Si tú no me amas, ¿quién hará que mi ego se desboque?

—Yo lo haré, Catnip. Te lo juro por Arturo y por la raja de tu culo. Ámame, Katniss, ámame a mí y lo haré —repitió Gale sin perder la costumbre ni la oportunidad de recalcar su petición. Ahora hablaba a centímetros de la oreja de la chica, la cual sentía todo el aliento caliente del cazador chocando contra su piel.

—Amigo Gale, cuando vayas al bosque, quiero que hagas, un pequeño favor. A esos animales, de nuestra antigua pradera. Quiero que les digas... ¡Que hablen contigo, ya que tú no me escuchas! ¡Amo a Peeta! Y para nada me he quedado enganchada a ti por un beso que te di después de los latigazos...

—¡Pero decías mi nombre! —Replicó el pobre chico, mirando a su amiga con franca desolación—. Mientras me curaban, era todo cuanto repetías. ¡Gale, Gale, Gale!

—Sí, pero porque tú decías todo el tiempo el mío, ¡y a mí no me convenía que todos supieran quién era el culpable de los latigazos en tu espalda!

Annie esbozó una mueca de curiosidad ante el dato. Finnick una sonrisa burlona. Peeta volvía a contar en silencio sus panes. Gale torció el gesto ante la aclaración. Y Katniss... Sólo tenía ojos para el rubiales del Chico del pan.

—¿Es que acaso no significó nada para ti, Peeta, la vez en que, con once años, me arrojaste el pan...?

—Y que te dejó sorda durante días por eso –recordó Gale en voz baja.

—... La vez en que ganaste el combate de boxeo y me dedicaste el premio a mí y solo a mí...?

—Porque era un saco mojado de harina y con gargajos, y tenía que deshacerse de él, ya que sus padres no le dejaban llevarlo a casa para hacer panes...

—... ¿O la vez en que me quitaste la pastilla de antidepresivos de la boca...?

—... Porque quería ponerlo en la leche de su madre -continuó aclarando Hawthorne—. Le había castigado sin comer pan durante una semana.

—... ¿Y la vez en que te peleaste por mí en clase...?

—... ¿O más bien por tu trozo de pan...

—¿O la vez en que...? ¿En que...?

—Escucha a tu amigo, Katniss —aconsejó Peeta sin dirigirle otra mirada a Everdeen, prefiriendo dedicársela en cambio al cazador que lo apuntaba con sus ojos grises y dándole finalmente un apretón de agradecimiento a éste último en el hombro—. Mola como habla.

Annie asintió con la cabeza. Realmente Hawthorne tenía una voz bonita.

—¡Armaré una rebelión, Peeta! —Amenazó Katniss dando una fuerte patada en el suelo—. ¿Escuchas? ¡Me rebelaré!

Al oír aquello, la paciencia del siempre servicial Gale derramó la última gota que colmaba el vaso. Echó al suelo todas sus armas y utensilios para construir trampas; los arrojó con gran estruendo a los pies de Katniss mientras proclamaba a voz en cuello:

—Mi amiga no me escucha. Mi archienemigo sí me escucha. Estoy condenado a ser odiado por multitud de fans porque hice unas trampas muy gordas. O estoy amargado, o estoy OoC. O soy celoso, o soy gay. ¡No puedo seguir bajo tanta presión!

Y sin molestarse en aclarar cuál era esa opción que tanto le agitaba, el chico morenote de piel aceitunada y rostro de modelo Hugo Boss, abandonó el llano donde los cuatro se encontraban.

—Deberías seguirle —señaló Peeta viendo cómo la figura del descompuesto cazador se perdía a lo lejos—. Es un poco dramático y cuentista, lo admito, pero al fin y al cabo, así lo hizo la maliciosa cabeza del fanficker de esta historia.

—Volverá —aseguró Katniss no sin equivocarse. Gale siempre volvía—. A mí lo que más me interesa en estos momentos, es no perderte de vista...

—Verás, Katniss...

—¡Una rebelión, te digo!

—Es que, mis panes...

—Un sinsajo, te aviso...

—Vale, Katniss, como quieras. —La reserva de panecillos de su bolsillo derecho eran esta vez todo cuanto se ganaban la atención de Peeta—. Tú sólo procura ser amiga de una tal Alma Coinz, que así todo irá mejor.

Y dicho aquello, Peeta echó a andar de nuevo; se largó, dejando a los tres ahí plantados, mientras Katniss se agarraba con una mano la larga trenza como si fueran todo su soporte y con la otra ocultaba el pin de sinsajo con la cara de una mujer de peluca gris con el que se sostenía al hombro la gruesa capa de piel de muto.

—¿Coinz? —Preguntó Finnick señalando el dibujo de la señora fea de pelo gris—. Un dibujo muy bueno.

—¿Quién dice que es un dibujo? —quiso saber Katniss, ingenuamente sorprendida—. Aquí en el Capitolio, puedes mandar quemar, aplanar, imprimir cualquier cara viviente, que sea lo que sea te lo dejan excelente, como si fuera una caricatura.

Llorosa, aún afectada por la negativa de Peeta, subió a un árbol y se perdió entre el follaje para echarse la siesta. Annie y Finnick no iban a ser menos, así que se apuntaron de buena gana al breve descansito. Como ninguno de ellos sabía trepar, decidieron meterse en el improvisto escondite de una cueva. (Una cueva que acaba de aparecer ahora mismo en la redacción de la historia porque le viene bien a quien escribe tenerla en el desarrollo del fic, así que no os extrañéis que Katniss no sea incluida en este refugio . Horas más tarde, vino a despertarles el desastre.

—

El primero en despertar fue Finnick. Utilizó la punta de sus zapatos de peluche con antenas para despertar a Annie. ¡Eso sí que era amor, Fannies queridos! Cuando Annie volvió a ser consciente de donde estaba, notó que el suelo temblaba bajo su mejilla. Se puso en pie de un brinco mirando con ojos desorbitados entorno a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber mientras recogía a toda máquina sus pocas pertenencias—. ¡Qué pasa!

—¡Y yo que sé, loca desquiciada! —espetó Finnick buscando como un desesperado su bote de talco—. Date prisa ahí, para que podamos irnos.

Finnick Odair era de los que aprendían de sus errores. Sí, los volvía a cometer más y mejor al cabo de una hora, y encima con mayor consistencia.

Vengativa como ella sola, Annie se abalanzó sobre sus pantorrillas. Le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo derrumbó en el suelo de un solo empellón. Una vez lo tuvo despatarrado, le birló su bote de polvos de talco, y lo vació ante los gordos lagrimones de Odair.

—¡Bruja! ¡Mala-muggle! ¡hija-de-distrito-trece! —eran los insultos que bramaba Finnick, pero como sentía que el crimen era de una gravedad mayor aún, decidió cambiar de idioma—. ¡Crazy! ¡Folle! ¡Pazza! ¡Dementis!

La vena de la frente de Annie resaltaba notablemente en la cara de la chica. Sus rizos castaños estaban disparados en todas direcciones, tiesos como cables. Se puso de cuclillas, sondeando. Gruñó como un gato; enseñó los dientes; entornó los ojos; preparó por delante las uñas, y...

... Una fuerte sacudida en el suelo le desequilibró. Gracias a ello recordó el tic tac del reloj de la Arena. Sosteniendo en el regazo sus pocas pertenencias, se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y atisbó el exterior. No vio nada letal viniendo a ellos, pero, tratándose de los vigilantes de los Juegos, más le valdría ignorar lo que no le decían sus sentidos y espabilarse de todas formas. Cuando vio que Finnick no le seguía, retrocedió sobre los pasos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en tono brusco—. ¡sal de ahí ahora mismo, Finnick!

—¡No! ¡Me quedo a que me envíen mis reservas de talco. —Y poniéndose de cara al cielo bajo una grieta que había en el techo de la cueva, vociferó—. ¡Polvos de talco, Cinna!

Y los polvos llegaron, sí, pero en forma de lluvia. Lluvia blanca, fina. Odair estaba más que contento. Pronto los polvos empezaron a dispersarse por la cueva, pero a él no le importó. Sus lanzadores de polvos de talco casi atascaron la grieta de arriba de la cueva, pero Finnick sólo estaba centrado en rociarse más todavía. Los blancos polvos, diminutos como harina, trasportables en el aire, transpirables por pocos segundos en los pulmones, se colaron por lugares de Finnick que no debían, incluso en aquellos que un niño bueno ignora que existen o al menos en qué consisten sus funciones.

—¿Ves? —tos, tos—, ¿Annie? Mis talcos —tos, tos—, siempre me salvan. —Tos tos—.

—¡Chico-guapo, no te lo repito más veces! ¡Sal de ahí enseguida!

—Espera un minuto —tos, tos—, tengo que acicalarme. —tos, tos—. soy el sex symbol —tos, tos—, y tengo que estar impecable.

¡No, si encima de colmos se le ponía a rimar! Annie dio una patada al suelo, imaginándose que era la cabeza de Finnick Odair, y se decidió a entrar en la cueva para sacarlo a rastras del grasiento pelo cobrizo, de ser necesario.

—¿Annie? —tos prolongada—. Creo que... —tos, tos—, que... —tos. Tos—. Me muero. —Y al poco tiempo de decirlo, Finnick Odair también había muerto... Por una tóxica invasión de polvos de talco.

—

En las versiones depresivas de Collins -y de un sinfín de fanfics- ese era el momento de las amargas despedidas. De los llantos fuertes, de echar de menos al tributo con el que se ha aliado durante días en la arena. En esta historia, Annie Cresta no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso otra vez. (Ya tenía unas cien, o así, en Fanfiction, esperando a que ella fuera a pegar el cante, así que...). Se enderezó, se alejó unos pasos de la cueva, y ella tan contenta. No pasaba nada. Llena o vacía, una Arena era una Arena.

Un movimiento furtivo en las ramas de un robusto roble colocado a la izquierda de Annie, atrajo la atención de la joven. Lo que vio, la hizo mirar con mayor interés y una sonrisita regocijante en la boca. Katniss Everdeen se encontraba ahí subida, atada como un fardo a la rama, al parecer para evitar caerse mientras echaba la siestecita, observando con los ojos extasiados y la boca entreabierta un punto luminoso que se movía por entre el follaje. Annie siguió la dirección de los ojos de Everdeen y descubrió que el punto luminoso no era otra que la rubiales cabellera de Mellark. El chico del pan perseguía a un regocijante cazador mientras aullaba ¡mis panes, devuélveme mis panes! al mismo tiempo que era perseguido por una enorme cresta de agua azulada.

Al ver aproximarse a Peeta, la extasiada Everdeen no pudo controlarse por más tiempo. Comenzó a retorcerse en su improvista hamaca arboleda cual culebra serpenteante, tratando de llegar hasta Mellark, pero iba con tanta torpeza que lo único que conseguía era enredarse aún más. Peeta estaba a punto de pasar de largo por debajo del árbol en el que Everdeen había quedado boca arriba, maniatada e inmovilizada como un suculento jamón, sin dedicarle al arbusto más atención que un bajo: gracias; mantenla atrapada ahí arriba por lo menos un minuto más. Mis panes me esperan. Así que a Katniss no le quedó más remedio que echarse a cantar para hacerse notar.

Le habían dicho que cantaba bien -sí, los padres podían ser muy crueles cuando querían estar a solas y pasar de una hija plasta- y ella no veía razón alguna para sospechar lo contrario. Al parecer, los charlajos que pululaban por las ramas superiores de los otros árboles colindantes tammpoco encontraron razón alguna para soportar tal tortura. ¡Se suponía que ellos iban a ser quienes diesen ahí las torturas, y no ésa… ésa…! Así que, espantados, todos salieron en volandas y abandonaron sus nidos, dejando un rastro de cagadas de pájaro a su paso. Sólo uno de los charlajos fue capaz de pararse a plantarle cara a la Everdeen. Pió una canción de cuatro sílabas, y Katniss cantó otra de ocho. El ave aleteó con indignación y escupió otra canción de indecimales sílabas; era el himno oficial de Panem. Katniss, bastante picada, abrió la boca al máximo buscando aire, pero en ese preciso instante, uno de los suculentos trozos de cagada fue a pararle justo de lleno en la boca.

La chica chilló, escupió, produjo arcadas hasta que finalmente vomitó. Lo malo era que todavía seguía puesta boca arriba, y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía cambiar de postura. Annie estaba doblada en dos, sujetándose el estómago mientras prorumpía en sonoras risotadas. Everdeen iba a caer muy pronto, eliminada del juego por su propio vómito.

De todas formas, Katniss no podía morir así sin más, sin dar la última nota dramática. (Era Everdeen, por favor, y eso lo explicaba todo). Lo último que dijo Katniss antes de morir ahogada con su propio vómito fue algo así como: ¡Peeniss somos, Peeta, y en los fanfics nos encontraremos!

—Vaya —suspiró Gale—. Pues en eso tiene toda la razón, Peeta.

—Déjate de tonterías y devuélveme mis panes, ¡ladrón! —Mellark sacaba espuma por la boca.

—Ladrón no —puntualizó Gale—. Cazador.

El suelo volvió a temblar bajo ellos. En una carrera que parecía estampida de ñus azuzada por tres hienas hambrientas, Annie, Peeta y Gale salieron pitando, dejando atrás el cuerpo de Everdeen. No obstante, no lograron ir muy lejos. Una ola gigante les atrapó. Pero como aún no les tocaba morir, tuvo la gentileza de subirlos a la cornisa de la derrumbada cueva.

Agarrados a dos manos al resbaladizo saliente, los tres supervivientes contemplaron cómo Johanna Mason pasaba volando bajo ellos, arrastrada por la gigante ola, y acababa siendo devorada por unos acuáticos monos anaranjados, muy cucos ellos con sus trajes chillones. También vieron pasar a Haimitch, tumbado boca arriba y disfrutando plácidamente de la corriente que lo llevaba a saber dónde. Fuera de la Arena, seguro. El simpático hombre les lanzó un beso y les sacó la lengua al pasar bajo ellos, pues al tener la tripa hinchada, llena a rebosar de alcohol, se sabía seguro de no hundirse. Cuando sabían que sólo quedaban ellos tres como tributos en toda la Arena, un precipicio enorme se abría a sus pies.

Aprovechando que tanto Annie como Gale estaban admirados, contemplando las espumas que hacía la ola, Peeta alargó el cuello y logró darle un buen bocado a uno de los panes que sostenía Gale.

—¿Quién es el cazador ahora, eh? —preguntó con el trozo de pan entre los dientes, retomando su antigua postura de brazos tensados para sujetarse.

Al hablar, el pan resbaló de su boca y cayó al vacío.

—Pues es evidente que tú, no. —contestó Gale.

Sujetándose fuerte con una mano, Gale aflojó algo el atillo de pan Mellark y lanzó un panecillo con la otra, para calcular cuánta distancia había entre ellos y el vacío. Peeta estuvo a punto de morir de un colapso al ver desperdiciado así su pan. Annie negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le habría costado a Gale terminar de tirar todos los panes? Tal vez así habría muerto Mellark.

—Cruel, cruel —sollozaba el pobre rubiales—. Eres muy cruel.

Gale asintió con diplomacia.

—Ya sabes, es mi faceta rebelde. —Y volviéndose hacia Annie, ofreció—. ¿Un pan, preciosa?

Annie cogió el atillo. No le importó resbalar unos cuantos centímetros por la roca. Todo susto valía la pena, sólo por el semblante espantado de Peeta. Mordisqueó unos cuantos cual roedor inconformista y, cuando se hartó, los arrojó todos al vacío. Mientras los panes caían en picado, soltados del lanzado atillo, Peeta soltó un gruñido terrible, como cuando se está en el baño cagando y nada sale, por mucho que se empuje y empuje. Annie se asustó. ¿Quizás había despertado a la bestia? Se giró hacia Hawthorne, para pedirle consejo, pero, a saber cómo, el cazador había logrado uparse, y estaba de pie, sano y salvo, bailando alegremente ante ellos.

—Yo soy aquel cazador, de la Arena tropical. Que rechazado por Katniss se vengó del chico del pan. —les dio la espalda; puso el trasero en pompa y lo sacudió ante la llorosa cara de Peeta, mientras seguía cantando alegre—. Soy ése Gale Hawthorne, de fanfickers, Collins y demás, amado por unos cientos y odiado por infinitesimal. —Annie seguía el ritmo de la canción con la cabeza, a falta de tener las manos ocupadas y no poder ponerse a dar palmas. Gale se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos y prosiguió con su tonada particular—. Con Katniss quise quedarme, mas ella me rechazó. Vencida por un rubiales que ni en ella se fijó. —Se marcó un genial paso, de esos súper ultra mega currados de discoteca pasada—. Si quieres tú redimirme, escribe Galeniss fics, que en ellos yo soy la esencia de todo Fanfiction list.

Al verse inspirado, el chico del distrito 12 se creyó traspasado a un escenario. Bailó, bailó y cantó. Peeta sollozó, pidió panes y lloró. Annie rió, rió y resbaló. Hasta que, en uno de los pasos de baile más currados y por curar, Hawthorne tropezó con un saliente de la roca. Como tenía las manos entretenidas en agarrar los pantalones y calzoncillos bajados, cayó boca abajo cuan largo era, sin poder hacer nada para frenar la caída. No hizo falta el cañonazo que anunciaba su muerte, pues la cabeza del chico rebotó una y otra vez contra las rocas, dejando medio sorda a Annie en el proceso. Hawthorne murió con una sonrisa torcida en la boca y el culo al aire, mientras el sonido de su caída retumbaba con el eco contra la resbaladiza piedra, y las últimas notas de su canción pegadiza resonaban todavía en el ahuecado cerebro de Annie Cresta.

—Bueno, sólo quedamos tú y yo, rubiales —repuso Annie, siempre dispuesta a hacer notar lo obvio.

—A mí no me hables, loca —dijo Peeta, sorbiéndose la nariz—. Nunca te perdonaré que tirases mis panes.

Annie entornó los ojos, peligrosamente.

—Retira eso —exigió a gritos.

—No grites tanto —se quejó Peeta—. Soy rubio, pero no sordo. Además, pareces una loca con esos chillidos.

—¡Re. ti. Ra. Lo! —Advirtió por último Annie.

—¿El qué? —hipo, hipo—. ¿Lo de que no me hables?

—¡No! —bramó Annie—. Lo otro.

—¿Lo de que nunca te perdonaré?

—¡No, lo otro!

—¿Lo de que soy rubio pero no tonto...?

Annie chascó la lengua.

—¡Te vas a enterar, Peeta Mellark!

—Chico del pan —corrigió Peeta, muy estirado—. Me llamo El chico del pan.

—Vale. ¡Pues te vas a enterar, chico del pan!

Y al más estilo de todo el ingenio de todas las mentes de todos los pensamientos crueles y malvados, Annie Cresta le dedicó un corte de mangas a Peeta. Claro que para ello precisó de los dos brazos, pero se quedó a gusto, bien a gusto. Sí, sobre todo mientras caía en picado hacia la masa de agua, ya que ya no estaba sujeta a la cornisa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la chica no se inmutó. Para nada. Había entendido por ahí, en Fanfiction, que sabía nadar, así que, sin angustias. La chica se llevó las rodillas al pecho, y esperó tranquila el choque con la ola de agua.

Mientras caía, alzó la cabeza, para ver por última vez a Mellark. Lo encontró un metro por encima de ella, también soltado de la cornisa, las manos por delante a lo mariposa. Tenía la lengua sacada, jadeante, los ojos fuera de las órbitas por la concentración. Annie siguió la dirección de su mirada y comprendió el por qué de su caída. Por lo visto, había un rezagado pan que no había caído... Hasta entonces, y El chico del pan se disponía a pescarlo antes de llegar al agua. Cuando llegó el momento de darse de bruces contra la masa de agua, Annie adoptó una postura elegante, de sirena del mar, y se zambulló de buena gana en la fría corriente. Braceó, pataleó, expulsó agua por la nariz y, finalmente, recordó cómo se hacía. Sacó la cabeza fuera del agua, cual delfín presumiendo ante la luna, y aspiró una bocanada de aire que, en comparación con el agua, le sabió a poco.

Un destello amarillento le cegó la vista al parpadear varias veces para quitarse el agua de los ojos. Se trataba de un destello rubiales que tenía apodo y nombre y una sonrisa maravillada en los labios, porque tenía el pan atrapado en las manos. El pan estaba empapado, chorreando sal y salitre por todos sus costados y migas, pero para Peeta eso eran cosas irrelevantes. Lo devoraba con ganas, con ansias, espiando desde el rabillo del ojo a Annie, temiendo al parecer que ésta le pidiese otro trozo.

—¿Cómo puedes comerte eso? —se asqueó la chica—. ¡Es repugnante! Estás loco.

—Creía —inquirió entre bocado y bocado Peeta—, que aquí la loca eras tú.

—¡No empecemos otra vez, Mellark! Ya te he demostrado qué soy capaz de hacer cuando me insultan. No me obligues a hacer cosas terribles otra vez.

Peeta se acabó el pan. Se miró las manos vacías, con ansias de más, y musitó abatido.

—¿Peor que eso? —si por sus ojos fuesen, en sus palmas aparecería una docena de panecillos—. ¿Qué puedes hacer que sea peor que eso?

Annie chapoteó juguetona hacia una piedra que estaba a mitad del lago en el que habían caído. Se subió a ella.

—Enfadarme.

Peeta se rió y empezó a nadar, a lo perrito faldero, hacia la improvista piedra.

—Tú nunca te enfadas.

—Me parece que ése eres tú —dijo Annie sentándose tranquila sobre la roca plana—. Yo, en cambio, sí.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza

—No.

—Sí.

Giró hacia Mellark, quien había alcanzado ya el borde de la roca, y descansaba de bruces sobre ella.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

Annie estaba cansada. Se puso de pie sobre la humedecida roca plana; separó los pies, se puso en jarras, e inquirió, desafiante:

—¿Ah, no? ¡Pues mira, para que veas! ¡Ahora me enfado y no respiro!

Y dicho eso, se llenó los pulmones de aire y aguantó la respiración. Peeta la observó durante unos largos momentos. Quería pan, pero no tenía pan. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué. Y como no había algo mejor que hacer, él también se unió a la competición de a ver cuál de ellos aguantaba por más tiempo la respiración. Cogió aire, y...

... Y...

Fue alzando un dedo por cada segundo que aguantaba sin respirar. Cuando los dedos de ambas manos estaban levantados, Annie ya estaba morada, morada, morada. Habría parado con su berrinche, pero la chica se veía con la obligación de hacer valer su ingenio, su carácter y su cordura. Estaba tan tiesa en el sitio, aguantando y aguantando y aguantando, que parecía una rama frágil y nervuda. así que no fue de extrañar cuando una ráfaga de aire la elevó e introdujo con suavidad en el agua, de un sonoro chapuzón. Si creíais que eso la haría reaccionar, pues os equivocáis, ilusos de vosotros.

Annie Cresta siempre llevaba sus acciones al máximo. Y el máximo, aquella vez, fue morir en los Juegos de la Muerte al caer desmayada en el agua y morir ahogada en el fondo, aun sabiendo nadar, con El chico del pan subido a la piedra y maldiciendo su suerte, porque iba a salir vivo de la Arena, y eso significaba vergüenza, reputación y deshonra eterna.

Aunque ¡eih! También... Puede que significara... ¿Una ración extra de panes? Porque… Pan, pan. Quería pan. Eso lo sabían todos. Incluso Annie la Cresta que, aunque difunta, post mortis e interfecta, había demostrado con su muerte que no, que no estaba loca como siempre han afirmado las malas lenguas de Fanfiction y Collins.

—

¿Reviews? Y Gale vendrá a cantaros una canción de culo en pompa mientras tanto, jajaja.


End file.
